Mabel von Injoface XIII
The fabled Mabel von Injoface XIII, also called Mabel Thirteen or Mabel 13, abbriviated M13, is an ancestor of the current Mabel and the thirteenth puffle to carry the Mabel linear name. Of the nineteen Mabels in existence, she was the only one to end up being a happy and/or positive puffle. She was renowned to be a tomboy in comparison to all other female Injoface members and was owned by Explorer II. The Injoface family denounced this Mabel and had them all swear to a vow of scerecy to never mention her outside of private talks. Background Thirteen was a dreaded number in the founder of the Injoface family. Mabel I had a severe issue of triskaidekaphobia (fear of thirteen) and supplicated to both preceding and succeeding von Injofaces to stop the Mabel successive naming at twelve (XII). Mabel I felt that having a thirteenth Mabel would spell absolute catastrophe for her family. She stated that the thirteenth Mabel may have devastating effects to the family name and to the world around them. Nevertheless, after Mabel I died, the family dismissed her whim and continued on with the succession line, christening the thirteenth Mabel sometime in the very early 1790s. This Mabel was a shocker from the get-go. Mabel XIII, though well-groomed like her family, preferred not only more modern hairstyles (known post-2005 as scene hair), but also more masculine activities as far as puffles go, preferring bowling and cannons, as seen in red puffles, over bubbles, common to the purple puffle. Mabel XIII was happy, courteous, and polite. She enjoyed listening to other's opinions and always had advice to share with her friends. Mabel XIII valued others' happiness over her own, and, much to the anger of her family, donated her time to volunteer with other puffles and penguins. Mabel XIII also had a knack for merriment. She enjoyed mild pranks like putting salt in a friend's orange juice or drawing a cold bath for a peer, not at all like the hard-cored, dedicated Antics Family or the off-scale shenanigans of the Wennellshacker Family. Still, any prank was too much for the Injoface family, and she was punished harshly for it. Explorer II was lucky enough to adopt this Mabel. He and Mabel XIII were very close to one-another, and became inseparable. Mabel XIII enjoyed seeing her master succeed, and she tried to help him in any way she could. Mabel XIII also tended to pull a fast prank on Explorer II as well, as he constantly ended up drinking liquid with salt in it. ---- Sadly, all great things have to come to an end. The Injoface family, so ashamed of Mabel XIII had denounced her. At the end of her life an unknown, anonymous, outside assassin who hated anything going against the Status Quo, came to call and poisoned her food while Explorer II was sleeping and Mabel XIII was busy reading. She died the next morning due to ingesting onions (Mabel XIII had a lethal allergy to onions). Being such a respected puffle to the Antics Family, Mabel was initially slated to be buried in their cemetery as an honorary Antic member, but they were all shocked and humbled by her graceful request to be buried with the rest of her family, as stated in her will. Mabel XIII, despite the denouncement and her family's hatred, still respected them and her ancestry, and despite extreme Injoface protesting, she was buried in the Von Injoface Necropolis with full Colonial Antarctica honors. The King of the Colonies visited her funeral, and the entire living Antics line showed up to carry her to the mausoleum. Ever since Mabel XIII's death, 13 has been the lucky number of all Antics Family members. Involvement Legacy, Classification, and Cover-up Mabel XIII was a martyr, heroine, and status-quo shatterer to the Antics Family, but a disgrace and absolute shame to the Injoface family. Mabel XIII should NEVER be revealed to the Masses, they said, because she was so much like a normal Puffle, or worse, Explorer. This would eternally shame the Injoface family. Director Benny was aware of this, as an Injoface. He rose to power and blackmailed the royal council (and the King) to assent Legislation M13 into law, thereby classifying the document as ''Confidential, the PSA rank that could "somewhat damage national security". Classifying it higher (such as Top Secret or "grave danger to national security") would peak interest of conspiracy theorists and may lead Shroomsky to declassify it. Professor Shroomsky can legally declassify any item on any level ''unless' specifically marked by the NZS notation (No Zlo Shroomsky), so Benny has locked M13 in his vault, which is the same vault that holds the COC. Recent measures have been placed (by Benny) to classify the item to TSNZK (Top Secret, No Zlo Shroomsky), which is normally used for something so dangerous, so important to security, that only one creature usually knows about it. The Professor can't declassify it, only the sealer can. Most TSNZK items relate to the Fourth Wall, other universes, alternate realities, and Darktan. Trivia *Part of her family respect was not being ashamed of her heritage. Sadly, if Mabel XIII told someone she was an Injoface, they would run away and scream. *She was very respectful both to her elders and to her peers, even the so-called "inferior puffle", something that disgusted her entire family to no end. *She is an Honorary Antics Family Member and also the reason why 13 is the lucky number of ALL Antics Family members. See also * Legislation M13 * Mabel * Antics Family * Matthew von Injoface * Director Benny * Classification Code Category:Family of Mabel Category:Puffles Category:Family of Explorer Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters